Lovers?
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: It was a rescue mission, so how in the world did they end up fighting in the middle of it all? "Let me see if I get this straight," Bellamy said. "You and I are supposed to be lovers?" AU Bellarke story.


_Why did bad things always seem to happen to her?_

Clarke Griffin sighed heavily as she turned her gaze around the place where she was held captive. It always seemed like whether she was involve or not, somehow she always managed to get into the most troublesome situations like now for instance being kidnapped by rogue Grounders. The reason why they had kidnapped her, she had absolutely no clue, however it pissed her off by the fact that she was treated like a damn damsel-in-distress or worst a helpless princess. It was bad enough that Bellamy continued calling her by that annoying nickname, but that fact that the Grounders managed to catch her that easily was definitely a hard blow.

The day had started normal enough with her working in the medical bay and healing the kids who had sustained injuries from whatever they were doing around the camp. Of course her day would be complete without getting into another oral fight with her co-leader Bellamy Blake.

"I'm telling you, it might be a good idea to check," Clarke said with tired, yet annoyed tone in her voice. "The Council requested us to check that area just in case there was any supplies lying around. We need to go."

"Why don't you get it?" Bellamy replied in the same manner as she did; however he was a lot more annoyed than she was at the moment and probably thought that he didn't have time to listen to this nonsense right now. "You are not to go out there on your own and I can't spare someone else to follow you either, that is why I have decided that it will wait for now."

"But what if something happened before we get there?" Clarke argued. "We need to cease the opportunity while it is still there."

Bellamy growled in exasperated. He ran a hand through his dark curly hair, while his brown eyes was glaring at her like he sincerely wanted to do something in order to get her to shut up.

"Doesn't matter if we need to cease the opportunity while it is there or not," Bellamy said with hard voice. "You are not going, especially by yourself. Is that clear, Clarke?"

They glared at each other, both unwilling to give up and admit defeat, so instead she scoffed and simply walked away from him and began heading in the direction of the camp gates. Of course he was shouting after to stop and that she is being incredibly stupid, which was odd since she was far more down-to-earth and reasonable than him, but she didn't care what he thought as she began speeding up and ran out the gates and was heading in the direction of the area where these supplies was supposed to be.

Once she had made the distance from the camp large enough she slowed down her pace. Her mind was occupied by the heavy thoughts over how right Bellamy had been in his argument and how it annoyed her that she indeed had made a stupid and impulsive decision for something that was rather insignificant. However she couldn't really help it, her main focus and motivation was to keep all the kids at the camp alive and safe from the dangers that was luring on this radiation-infested planet. And although her intentions were good it always seem to manage to butt-heads with Bellamy, and that wasn't the worst part of it either. Somehow long the way trying to stay alive and keep order in the camp she had managed to fall in love with the dark-haired co-leader. Hard to believe considering her experience in the love department with Finn Collins, who had cheated with his girlfriend Raven with her, which lead to the ultimate end in that relationship. The jump to Bellamy was unexpected and surprising, especially since they didn't even like each other in the beginning, but as she got to really know him she fell hard for him. However she never said a word to him about it nor had she any intention of doing so either, in fear of complicating their partnership and friendship. Besides he probably didn't feel that way about her anyway, so why bother make things awkward because of it?

As she thought to this, out of nowhere someone snuck up behind her and placed a hand over her mouth in attempt to keep her from screaming and giving off their location. Fear and panic appeared almost immediately and she tried desperately to struggle out of her attacker's grip, however that person overpowered her easily and before she knew it her surrounding suddenly became pitch black.

* * *

Bellamy wouldn't admit it out loud, although he was pretty sure he didn't have to, but he was worried about the blond-haired princess, who was out there by herself without any sort of back-up in case of a ambush from the Grounders or other enemies outside those gates. She had been gone for too long, longer than what it would take to check a location and possibly retrieve necessary supplies. And he had a bad feeling that something had happened to her, so he had swallowed his pride and asked his younger sister's Grounder boyfriend, Lincoln, to search for her and bring her back to camp. Octavia had been beaming over the fact that he had to ask her boyfriend for help, but she was also worried about Clarke.

So while he waited for Lincoln's return he was pacing back and forth on the same spot where he and Clarke had their discussion before she ran out on him. Octavia, Monty and Jasper were sitting on one of the logs, staring at him with concern like they were afraid he was going to shutdown or something. Even though he didn't say it out loud, he was almost certain that if the princess didn't return safe and soundly then he most likely would shutdown for several reasons. One of those reasons was the fact that he had special feelings for Clarke, which he had yet to start sort them out and figure out what he really felt for her.

Anyways when the sun was starting to set Lincoln returned back to the camp with a troubled expression on his face.

"What's wrong? Did you find Clarke? Is she okay?" Bellamy asked hastily. The others looked just as worried and agitated like he did, but he was literally freaking out since Lincoln returned empty handed.

"I followed her trail and it disappeared in the darkest side of the forest," Lincoln explained seriously. "I also found footprints and traces that was leading towards the perimeter where the Outcasts reside."

"The Outcasts?" They all asked with a big question mark. "Who are they?"

"Other than the Mountain Men and the Reapers, there is a group of people who has been exiled from their tribes due to terrible crimes they have committed like murder and slaughter of innocent people. They are extremely dangerous to encounter and adore as much bloodshed as possible," Lincoln said. "They are in other words cruel, sadistic and merciless in their intentions of power and revenge on the people who had casted them away from society."

"But what does that has to do with Clarke?" Bellamy said flustered. "Why would these Outcasts take her?"

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders, signaling that he had no idea why the outcasts would want with Clarke, but he did say that they needed to retrieve her fast otherwise the outcasts wasn't going to waste more time than necessary before they would kill her.

Bellamy's blood was boiling in fury. There was no way they were going to kill the princess, not on his watch. If there was anyone in this world who was allowed to kill her in figure-of-speech it was him.

* * *

Clarke had opened her eyes and was welcomed by the sight of being held inside a cage. The room was fairly lit without much specific details of where she was and how far she was from the camp, although she had the feeling that she was pretty far away since she didn't recognize her surroundings.

"Good, you are awake," an unknown man said, appearing out of nowhere. "Wouldn't want you to be unconscious once we get the slice you up in tiny little pieces."

She froze by his words. What in the world was going on? Who was this man? And why was he going to kill her?

"Who are you and what do you want?" Clarke sneered. Her hands had a tight grip around the bars of her cage as she stared at her enemy. He only laughed at her with a sinister manner, which made her even more angry and frustrated at this man in front of her.

"It doesn't matter who I am," the man answered lightly. "My intention is to kill you. I wonder what color is your blood?"

She wanted to throw up. This guy had obviously more than a couple of screws loose, so why bother trying to extract information from him when his mind was pretty much set. Instead she should figure out a way to get out of here, alive she might add. But what exactly was she going to do?

"You wouldn't get away with this," Clarke proclaimed. "People will now that I'm gone by now and will go searching for me. And once they find out you killed me, I promise you that my lover will seek revenge for killing me."

Okay, not exactly the best thought-through plan, especially considering that she just lied about the part about having a lover, but it was possible it could work.

"Hah, like I'm afraid of a lover seeking revenge," the man smirked. "I'll just kill him before he gets the chance then."

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but my lover was once upon a time a cadet and is currently leader to my people," Clarke continued. "That is why I find it hard to believe that you can kill him. I even bet that you don't have the guts to do it with me present, do you?"

She was definitely not thinking reasonable with her plan, but her attempt was to get this man to try and prove his worth, that way Bellamy and the others would get a chance to find her and save her from this lunatic. It might be a long shot, but based on what she knew about men and their manly pride this man would definitely try and prove her wrong.

"I will prove it to you!" the man exclaimed. "I'll bring you with me when my men and I go and slay down your precious lover as well as your people."

She didn't reply, but her facial expression said distraught and worry. However in her mind she was literally beaming how easy it was to fool this man. Now hopefully her trust in Bellamy's abilities to save her would come through to her once again.

* * *

Lincoln managed to find news that the outcasts were heading towards the camp. And Bellamy and the others didn't waste time meeting up with them before they even got the chance to appear at the camp. They all were running past multiple trees, jumping over twigs and logs and zigzagging to avoid any traps that had been laid for the unfortunate animal or human to be caught in it. Once they reached a clearing in the middle of the darkest yet of the forest, they stopped when they saw a group of men standing there with spears and bow and arrows aimed at them. Bellamy was glaring at them, while his focus was searching for Clarke from the crowd and was glad to find her alive in the hands of the enemy. The only question was just how long were they going to keep her alive.

"So the girl was right about you coming for her," the man who stood in the front said almost astonished, the man who Bellamy assumed was the leader of the Outcasts. "Now, I'm going to show your lover that I will indeed kill you."

There was a moment where it seemed like lightning had just struck in the clearing. The teens from the 100 camp was shocked over what had just been said, meanwhile Bellamy was simply breathless.

"Huh?" Bellamy was completely taken back, but with a hint of annoyance. "She's my lover?"

Clarke had her gaze turned away awkwardly, but didn't bother to jump and deny the accusation. However he was almost certain that she mumbled, "Some people can't seem to take a joke."

"Umm…there must be some misunderstanding, let me see if I get this straight," Bellamy said. The conversation was directed to Clarke, who was finally looking at him with pink cheeks. "You and I are supposed to be lovers?"

"Now is not the chance to act all shy," Clarke said flustered. When the Outcast leader turned to look at her, probably thinking she was lying to him, Clarke's eyes dilated and her expression appeared innocent in order to convince him. However seeing her with those eyes and the innocent smile directed towards the Outcast man pissed Bellamy off the edge.

"You actually thought that I would try and make deal or something with the crazy Outcasts to get you back!" Bellamy exclaimed. Although it was true that he would do so in order to save her, but that didn't mean she was going to assume anything and get off scotch free.

"Of course you would, because that is what a lover would do," Clarke glared and argued back in the same manner as he did. Some of the Outcast men took a step back in fear because Clarke looked really frightening with her glare and her loud temper. In the meantime his sister and the others was smirking and trying really hard not to laugh out loud due to the ridiculous fight their leaders was having at the worst possible time.

"But we aren't lovers and without love the whole argument kind of falls apart," Bellamy argued back in exasperation.

"How dare you say that after everything we have been through together!" Her voice was really annoyed now. "You better admit to yourself that you love and come and rescue me from these crazy guys."

Bellamy was about to argue back, but was interrupted by the outcast leader who told them that he had heard enough and wasn't going to waste more time to kill him and the others. He also included saying that once they all were dead they were going to head over to the camp, kill the rest of their people and take the location as their own. Hearing that along with what would happen with Clarke was more than enough motivation to kill the Outcasts. And shortly the fight began, but the 100 were far more motivated and anger to simply allow themselves to lose to an insane tribe such as the Outcasts.

* * *

The Outcasts was easily defeated due to the fact that the Sky People possessed rifles and more modern weapons that easily overpowered the Outcasts, so the few of them that survived and retreated with a fearful promise that they wouldn't approach them again. So much for being dangerous and cruel, Bellamy thought to himself. They all were walking back towards the camp with him and Clarke walking in the front, leading them closer and closer to the camp. His mind was occupied back on his discussion with Clarke before the fight started, why in the world would she say he was her lover? Wouldn't it have been enough to say he was a co-leader?

"Hey guys, how about the rest of you head back to the camp on your own? Bellamy and I have something to talk about," Clarke said, interrupting his thoughts like she had read his mind.

The others stopped for a second, looking between him and Clarke before they smirked with these sneaky grin on their faces and agreed easily to leave their two leaders alone. Once they were gone Clarke took a deep sigh before she faced him and said, "I know I'm probably being stupid, but I need to tell you this."

"What?" Bellamy said with confusion. His arms were folded against his chest and waited impatiently for what she was going to say.

"You remember the fight we had before about us being lovers," Clarke asked. He nodded before she continued. "Well, the thing is…um…that I…am in love with you, Bellamy."

He froze on the spot out of shock. He didn't expect her to say those words and more importantly didn't expect her to have those feelings for him considering the fact that he felt the same about her.

"What?" He didn't know what else to say, what the hell was he supposed to say anyway when the girl he was in love with had just confessed to him.

"Oh, man, looks like I need to prove it to you," Clarke murmured. She ran an annoyed hand through her slightly tangled hair before she grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked him down and kissed him on the lips.

His shocked stopped him from responding, but shortly responding by kissing her with the same gentleness and passion. His hands cupped her face, while her arms were wrapped around his waist. They kissed for a while before they both pulled back and he said breathless, "I'm in love with you too, princess."

She smiled the most beautiful and sincere smile he had ever seen on her face. And he tilted his head and grinned at her before he gave her a short kiss on her lips. They were completely lost in the moment until they heard rustling from the bushes and his sister and the others fell out from the bushes.

"Damn it, Jasper. Next time we are spying on them then we aren't going to let you take the first peak," Octavia said annoyed, but it was more for dramatics than real annoyance. "We missed the good stuff that was coming up next."

"O, are you guys spying on us?" He asked both in embarrassment and in annoyance.

"Duh, we had to see Mom and Dad shacking up," Octavia shrugged her shoulders. "Especially after hearing Clarke calling her your lover."

The others began laughing, while his and Clarke's cheeks turned pink. However Bellamy was too pissed off to care, so he yelled out a war cry before he began chasing them around. The others quickly began running away, leaving Clarke standing there alongside with Lincoln chuckling over the humorous sight.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This is just a one-shot story, so I hope you guys like it. I was inspired by the anime _Inuyasha_ episode 9 and has taken liberty and used the screenplay in my story, so I will quickly disclaim all ownership of such except for the main idea of the story that is. I will also disclaim ownership of the 100, it belongs to Kass Morgan.**

 **And for those of you who are reading my other the 100 story, Abandonment, the latest chapter is out, so check it out and hopefully you will like that as well.**

 **Please give me reviews, favorite and/or followings.**

 **xXrebelgirl07Xx**


End file.
